


love is a weapon(十二)

by shancha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shancha/pseuds/shancha





	love is a weapon(十二)

盖勒特格林德沃要结婚了。  
在累计无数次翻来覆去睡不着觉以后，阿不思悄悄地爬下床。  
联姻能更好地拉拢一方势力，所以盖勒特绝对不会拒绝。  
“阿不思，你应该高兴啊。”  
“盖勒特结婚了，这就意味着你有更多的机会可以逃走。”  
是的，我应该高兴。可……为什么我只感受到了难过与嫉妒?  
不……阿不思你不应该这样……  
一双手从背后揽住阿不思的腰，把他圈在怀里。  
“让我抱一会。”  
“不……”阿不思推开他的手，“你要结婚了……恭喜……”  
“你真的以为我要结婚了吗？！”盖勒特掰正他的身体，“你忘记我说过什么了吗？”  
“……我不记得了……”  
“我以为你已经明白了……阿尔，看着我 ”  
盖勒特捧起他的脸，就像对待一件珍宝  
“这句话我很久以前就说过，现在再说一次也无妨，我这半生，只爱过你一个人，以后也是……”  
阿不思堵住他的嘴，舌头灵活地探入口中，把剩下的话圈进唇齿之间。  
反应过来的盖勒特迅速抢回了主导权，长驱直入掠夺了他口中所有的空间。  
等到阿不思快喘不上气时，盖勒特才放开他。  
“你确定吗？”  
“当然。”  
得到确定以后，盖勒特再次吻上他的唇。比起上一个吻，这个吻更加温柔，轻的宛如一片羽毛。  
多么绵长的一个吻啊。分开的时候阿不思想。  
他不知道自己为什么主动亲了上去，也不知道自己为什么不会讨厌他的触碰。也许有一天他们会再次魔杖相向，但他现在只想和他在一起。  
不只是心理上。  
情欲把他的脑子搅得一团糟，等反应过来的时候，他们已经躺在了床上。  
他的恋人正低头在他的身上留下自己的痕迹，从脖颈，到胸口，再到腰腹，一路向下，无比虔诚。等吻的那物时，阿不思阻止了他。  
“以为我要给你口吗？”盖勒特笑了一下，“不错，猜对了一半，奖励。”  
“什么奖……”  
盖勒特握住了他的性器，开始上下撸动。带有薄茧的手指轻轻拂过铃口，引起阿不思的一阵颤栗。与此同时，盖勒特低头含住了他胸前两点，不断地舔舐着。在双重刺激下 阿不思很快就释放了出来。  
“奖励就是这个。”盖勒特说着，一根手指探入后穴开始扩张。  
高潮过后的身体还很敏感，阿不思能清楚地感觉到他的手指在自己身体里进进出出。  
等到差不多的时候，盖勒特问道:“可以吗？”  
阿不思被折磨地说不出话，只是伸手抱住了恋人的头。  
得到许可后的盖勒特吻去他眼角的泪水，然后一挺身进入了他的身体。  
两颗火热的心在这一刻紧紧靠在了一起，就像1899年的无数个夜晚。  
完事以后，阿不思很快就睡着了。盖勒特看着他的睡颜，悄悄说了一句:“等到欧洲局势安定下来以后，我就带你走 ，去哪里都可以，只要你在我身边。”


End file.
